Honors of the New Heroes
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: The Kids Plan a Special Day for Tyler * Maddie Klause: Let's Get Plannin * Narrator: And It's just another day at the office for Evox * Evox: Is the new virus ready? * Roxy: It Sure is Master * Blaze: Behold the New Virus Dark Evol! * Narrator: While The Kids Plan There Special Day Evox Has a Big Suprise for Our Heroes? Can They Stop the Enemy's Evil Threat? * Tyler Klause: Let's Do IT! * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next! Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! Together we are the..... Omega Racers! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number one Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is Scary Like a Werewolf! Maddie Klause Sings like a Mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of the Beast Morphers! Together we are.... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript *Tyler (V.O.): Honors of the New Heroes *(At the garage Fang Maddie Adagio and Steel are Planing a Special Day for Tyler) *Maddie Klause: Is the Special Day Ready? *Fang Klause: Yep All We Have to do is the guest of Honor *Steel: You Mean Tyler? Yeah He'll be here any second *(The Omega Racers noticed Gark is stealing cake from the bakery) *Steel: Why is Gark Steeling Cake *Fang Klause: Dosen't Matter Let's Get it Back our Bro Needs that Cake! *Gark: Well if isn't Grey that I remember. *Grey: PUT THAT BACK!!!! *Adagio: Shouldin't We Help Him? *Gark: NO I WILL EAT THE CAKE!!! *(Gark kicks Grey in the face) *Grey: OW!!! MY NOSE!!!! *Fang Klause: COME BACK HERE WITH THAT CAKE!!! *(Fang Maddie Steel and Adagio Chases down Gark) *(Gark steals Mr. Krabs' Car) *Mr. Krabs: MY CAR!!!!!! *Maddie Klause: Come On We Need Our Velichlles! *Mr. Krabs: GO GET MY CAR BACK!!!!!! *Steel: We Will Mr Krabs. *(The Omega Racers Get in there Velichles and Accelerated to Go After Gark) *Fang Klause: There He Is! *Maddie Klause: We're Gonna Catch You Gark *Gark: OH NO!!!! Not until hit maximum overdrive!!! *Adagio (rides on his Auto Vajin): Give It Up Gark You're Dead Meat! *Fang Klause: Now....HAND OVER THAT CAKE!!!! YOU THEIF!!!!! *Gark: I HIT MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!! *(Gark realizes Mr. Krabs' car is not fast enough) *Steel: Uh you do know Mr. Krab's car is not fast enough right. *Gark: Oh Right Right Right. And you're gonna tell my mom?!?!?! *Steel: Uh No We Plan to Get that Cake that You STOLE!!!! *(The Omega Racers Jumps Out of there velichles to get the cake from Gark) *Gark: (Throws a bad temper tantrum) PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOM PLEASE, PLEASE!!! *Steel: Just Give us back the cake and we won't tell you're mom about it. *Gark: Ok Here Take It! (Tosses Cake to Steel) *Steel Catches the Cake and Puts it In a Box *Fang Klause: Oh Thanks Gark Y'Know It Wouldi've Been So Bad if You Got the Cake to Steel on Time *Maddie Klause: Now Get Lost You Chicken *Maddie Flaps Her Arms and Acts Like A Chicken and Bawks at Gark *Gark breaks Maddie's Legs *Gark: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT CHICKEN!!! *Steel Blocks Gark's Hand and Hurricane Kicks Gark *Steel: BACK OFF!!! *Gark: PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOM ABOUT THIS!!! *Steel: THEN GET LOST!!!! *Fang Klause Double Kicks Gark out of The Road *(Gark kicks Steel in the nuts) *(Fang Klause Punches Gark but Gark Block's Fangs Punch)